


Drunken pillowtalk

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Incantava [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Apologies, Drunk Dialing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Edoardo calls Eleonora after a couple drinks[Post Friday]





	Drunken pillowtalk

After tossing and turning for over an hour and half in her bed, Eleonora came to the conclusion that sleep wouldn’t come easy tonight. She even tried a relaxing herbal tea that would hopefully help her find sleep but, the camomile didn’t do much to her case.

She let her mom believe that she had napped during the afternoon and that it was the reason she couldn’t sleep but, deep down, Eleonora knew what was keeping her up but she didn’t want to think nor talk about it. It’s not like she could talk to anyone anyway.

The weight of she and Edoardo’s fight - and breakup - earlier today felt heavy in Eleonora’s head and chest. She had replayed the scene over and over in her head so many times since she got home and, every single time, a new feeling bloomed, going from anger to regret.

After much thinking, she still stood by her moral, thinking that violence wasn’t the right way to solve problems. Breaking a chair on someone’s back too violent for her taste, she couldn’t have someone like that in her life. Even if Edoardo was defending her friends.

She regretted bringing up Edoardo’s family. Eleonora knew that this family was a touchy subject, something he verbally told her he wasn’t ready to open up about yet, she went and used that against him, hurting him where she knew he would hurt. It was vile.

In moments like this, Eleonora wished she was close to her mom. She wished they had this kind of relation where they were each other’s best friend and would tell each other everything but, sadly, the woman whom she called Mama was too caught up in her work life to care about her daughter’s personal life. Although she liked to remind her kids that she loved them but the brunette doubted her mother would listen to her if she were to tell her about her boys problems.

With a sigh, Eleonora picked up her phone, going over the groupchat’s chat once again.

> **Silvia:**  Girls! Do you think Edoardo will be at Marco’s party tonight?
> 
> **Sana:** Here she goes again…
> 
> **Silvia:**  Does any of you knows?!
> 
> **Silvia:** Or, should I put a sexy dress on just in case?
> 
> **Fede:**  Guess packing will have to wait! Party time🎉🎉
> 
> **Fede:** Wear the gold one. You know, the ones that makes your boobs look amazing
> 
> **Silvia:** Yes, Fede!! I think Edoardo will like this one
> 
> **Eva:**  Your boobs are going to jump at his face, of course he’ll like it 😂
> 
> **Silvia:** Eva!
> 
> **Sana:**  Well, she’s not wrong
> 
> **Eva:** You coming, Ele?
> 
> **Eleonora:**  Sorry. I can’t. My mom is here for Easter weekend and I want to spend time with her

She felt bad for lying to the girls but, it’s not like she could tell them the truth. Well, she could but, what would be the point? It was over between her and Edoardo. The revelation of their secret relationship would only cause drama in their group and probably hurt Silvia. Some things were better left unsaid.

Feeling the guilt fill her stomach, she put her phone on her nightstand and pressed her head into her pillow, wishing for sleep to take her.

Eleonora didn’t separate from the device long because the screen lit up, creating a cast of light through her dark room. She reached for it and saw Edoardo’s name on her screen. Eyebrows furrowed, she took the call.

“It’s almost midnight, Edoardo, why are you calling me?” She scoffed. “Don’t you have a party to attend?”

“I shouldn’t have said that… Why did you break up with me, Ele?” His voice was unusual, much slower and slurred.

“I didn’t breakup with you, you did,” she reminded him.  _He_  was the one who said she wasn’t obligated to stay with him.  _He_  gave her an out. She never replied.

“I miss you, Ele.”

Eleonora bit down her lip, closing her eyes. She missed him too but she wouldn’t admit it. It was difficult for her to admit her feelings and lower her guard to someone…just like it was difficult for her to admit and recognize her wrongs.

“It’s late, Edoardo. I-I’m gonna hang up now.”

“No! No, please don’t leave me, Ele. I need you in my life. It was a mistake to leave you, Ele. A huge mistake and I-” She heard a rustling followed by a thud, as if something had fell. “ _Fuck_.”

Eleonora sat up in her bed. Wait. Was he…drunk? Of course he was, it was Friday night. Something didn’t feel right though. Out of all the time Eleonora saw him at parties, she couldn’t recall ever seeing him drunk or even tipsy. She had seen him drink a beer or two at parties but Edo was always the most sober of the house. Something must be really wrong if he had drunk himself into this state.

“Edoardo? Edoardo, where are you?” she asked, suddenly growing worried.

“At Chico’s. C-can you come here? Please, I don’t feel well…”

.

Slipping on a random sweater and jeans, Eleonora grabbed a jacket along with a pair of boots and went over to Chicco Rodi’s house. Lucky for Edoardo, she had gone to his house in the past and knew where he lived.

The party was still in full swing when she got there. Someone offered her a drink but she ignored him and moved past him, searching for a familiar head or dark curls. Not seeing Edoardo anywhere on the first floor, she messaged him, asking where he was and followed his directions, pushing open the door of the room where he took Silvia too the first time she met him.

She felt wrong going in this room, as if she was giving in and giving up her morals for someone who didn’t deserve her heart. She felt like she was penetrating in a place she shouldn’t be going.

“Edoardo?”

There he was, sitting on the cream colored armchair, a glass of what seemed to be strong liquor, whiskey or rhum. He looked like a mess, the first two buttons of his dark shirt were unbuttoned, probably feeling sweaty from the alcohol he had drank.

As his name left her lips, he looked up, his glassy eyes meeting her clear green ones. “You came,” he stated, sounding surprised to see her.

“I was worried about you.”

“You? Worried about me?” He scoffed, shaking his head. “Since when do you worry about me? Last time we spoke, you cared more about pacifism than me.” Edoardo balanced the drink in his hand, watching the amber colored liquid swish in the glass.

Eleonora sat on the edge of the bed right in front of him. He couldn’t be more wrong. Pacifism was important to her and stood by her reasoning that conflicts shouldn’t be solved with violence but, so was Edoardo’s safety.

“That’s  _not_  true. Why do you think I’m here tonight? Why do you think I walked all the way to your friend’s house in the middle of the night after you drunk called me if I don’t care about you? I do care about you, Edoardo Incanti…more than I should…more than I let myself think I do.”

He chuckled in response, taking a gulp of liquor.

Annoyed by his behavior, Eleonora stood and took the glass from him, deciding it was enough for the night. “You’ve had enough. You’re drunk. The night’s over.”

Eleonora was pleasantly surprised when Edoardo didn’t protest, letting her take the glass from him. She was even more surprised when he silently sat into the cab with her and let her take him home. 

.

The drive to Edoardo’s seemed to have helped him sober up. Or, maybe he wasn’t that drunk.

“Are you staying for the night?” Edoardo asked as they entered his bedroom. He doubted she would stay but, it didn’t hurt to ask.

“I don’t know. It depends.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “On what?”

Eleonora stayed quiet, having a look at the decoration in Edoardo’s bedroom, frowning at that weird lamp with a guitar as body in the corner. “I don’t know. Are you going to yell at me again?”

Edoardo drew an intake of breath and sighed, taking a seat on the bed, feeling a bit dizzy from the liquor. “Okay. I shouldn’t have yelled at you this afternoon. But, I don’t retire what I said.” He looked up, searching for Ele’s eyes. “You don’t listen to what I say, ever. You  _hear_  me but you don’t  _listen_  to me. It’s like your opinion is the only one that’s right but, in life, you’re gonna have to accept that you can’t always be right. You’re  _not_  perfect, Eleonora. And me either. The human nature is flawed.”

Bitting into her bottom lip, Eleonora casted her gaze down. She hated for her flaws to be pointed but, Edoardo was right. She was stubborn and always wanted to be right. The way she scolded Edoardo regarding the fight and his violent behavior sounded like her moral judgement was above everybody else.

“You make me feel like whatever I do, I’m never going to be good enough for you.”

Before meeting Eleonora, Edoardo had never felt inferior to someone, he had never felt like he wasn’t good enough for someone. He had always been this confident, good looking guy who could get everything he wanted by flashing his charming smile and showing off his body.

Except with Eleonora, she wasn’t phased by it, she was indifferent to his charm. Or, that’s what she wanted him to believe. It took a lot of work from Edoardo to pierce her shell and get her to fall for him.

He shared with her part of him no one knew about and, the second she found herself being kicked off of her pedestral, she used his words against him, hurting him in a way only she knew.

He was visibly hurt by Eleonora saying he was always playing the victim and using his family to blame his behavior. She didn’t know half of what he went through with his family.

“I’ll admit that using a chair as defense weapon was wrong but, when I saw Fede on the ground, being held down and punched but one of those Giochi Square guys, begging for my help, I took what was available without thinking and helped by best friend. If I recall, last year, you didn’t hesitate to deffend Eva when Fede’s girlfriend came for her. I heard some rumors that people had to hold you back from jumping at her throat.”

Ele stiffled a laugh. “You’re exagerating. I wouldn’t have jumped at her throat, that’s a bit extreme.” She sat on the bed with him, about to make apologies of her own. “I’m sorry for what I said to you. I was wrong to bring your father and brother into this and say you were playing the victim. I said this to hurt you, because I knew it was going to hurt you.”

She kept her eyes on the comforter, unable to look at Edoardo in the eyes after being so hurtful to him. Sensing the guilt in her behavior, he reached out and intertwined their fingers together, silently accepting her apologies. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I think I’m gonna crash.”

After the liquor he drank, it wasn’t surprising that he was feeling sleepy. Edoardo stood and removed his clothes, slipping underneath the covers.

Just as he thought Eleonora was going to say goodnight and leave but, she didn’t. Eyebrows pulled together, he watched her taking off her jacket and standing up to unbutton her jeans.

“What are you doing?”

She gave him a small smile. “I’m staying.”

She got under the sheets with him, her cold feet brushing his bare leg, something she couldn’t have done the last time she had slept here.

A smile tugged at the older boy’s lips, followed by an amused chuckle. “Should I set up a pillow barrier or are we good for tonight? Oh! Do you need my jacket?’

Eleonora swatted him with a pillow, causing Edoardo to laugh.


End file.
